Ianite's Champion
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the Great War, and the inevitable conflict between light and darkness shall come once again. Lost to history, there was a third. A being of neutrality, who would only be woken in a time of dire need. But gods cannot directly intervene in mortal affairs. No, that is the job of the champions. Follow the tale of Naruto Namikaze, champion of Ianite.
1. Chapter 1-Awakening

**Author's Note**

**Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! This is another idea that I got from my labyrinth of a mind, so I hope you guys enjoy it! In light of watching CaptainSparklez, Syndicate, iijeriichoii, and OMGitsfirefoxx, I have found that a new opportunity presented itself to me. This is the final product of that opportunity. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, Minecraft, or the Mianite series<strong>

"But why?" -Regular Speech

'_Because why not_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Ianarea, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**#Rekt**." -Demonic Speech/God/Goddess Speech

'_**#Rekt**_.' -Demonic Thought/God/Goddess Thought

_"Trial!"_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Silhouette by Kana Boon)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Start<span>

-Unknown Location-

A lone figure floated aimlessly in the endless void that surrounded. Getting a closer look, one could see that the figure was a female. She had long flowing purple hair that seemed to get lighter in color as it went further down, a glowing purple diamond-shaped mark was on her forehead and she wore a long dress that was lavender in color with gold trimmings at the bottom, two purple slipper-like shoes, two golden arm bracelets, and two golden wrist bracelets. Eight strange orbs floated around her, each was pale green with a darker green trimming, in the center was a slit, and purple particles came off of them every time they moved.

_**(Play Serenity Studio Piano Music - Morning Light ( watch?v=iojHFO5yRDc ))**_

She opened her eyes, revealing her heterochromia, her left eye being dark green while her right eye was royal purple.

'**How long has it been since then**...' the woman thought, her mind going back to the last war of the gods.

"**My lady.**" a new voice called out. The woman looked at the visitor. The new figure was a tall pitch-black skinned man with purple glowing eyes.

"**What is it?**" the woman asked.

"**There is a... human, that came through the portal.**" the tall man stated, causing the woman's eyebrow to raise slightly.

"**A human?**" the woman questioned. It had been a long time since there was a human that ever came through the portal, the last being... The woman shook her head slightly. '**No use dwelling on the past.**'

"**Your orders, my lady?**" the tall man said.

"**Bring him to the temple, I want to see this human myself.**" the woman stated.

"**By your command, my lady.**" the tall man said before disappearing in a flash of purple.

-Five Hours Ago, Konohagakure-

_**(Play Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST-Konoha Peace ( watch?v=GB2elw-UHwY**_ _**))**_

An excited young boy ran through the village, a bright smile on his face as he did so. He had bright blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a white shirt with an orange spiral on the back, blue shorts, and black shoes. This boy was Naruto Namikaze, son of the current leader of the village, the Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Various blue and white decorations covered the streets as people celebrated. Today was the day that the last war of the gods ended. Over a thousand years ago, the war between Mianite and Dianite had ended, with Mianite coming out as the victor.

Ever since that day, peace had reigned over the land. The Mianite followers of the war had eventually fallen to age, but their heroic deeds were still spoken of. Though over the centuries, the truth had been bent. The names of those who fought in the war had been lost to time, but their titles were engraved in stone.

Naruto ran through the streets, eventually arriving at the center of the village. A small park stood in the center of the village, built around a stone statue commemorating the Mianite followers of the Great War.

The statue was white in color, and chiseled into it was two people, one man and one woman. The woman appeared to be wearing an open jacket with the hood up, at the top of which were two fox-like ears, bicycle shorts, high striped socks, and a pair of sneakers. She had a pleasant smile on her face and a sword at her side. Next to her, was a man slightly taller than her and wore a cap, sleeveless jacket, plain t-shirt, plain pants, and a pair of sneakers. A sword rested on his shoulder and a grin was on his face.

'_-__To Honor The Heroes of Mianite-_

_FireFox, Purveyor of Peace - __Jericho, Champion of Mianite_'

Those words were engraved into the base of the statue, and it served to honor the two major contributors to the Mianite side of the Great War.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure I've seen this, like, over a billion times, but I still think that this thing is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed to himself.

"Hey, Naruto! Back again, I see!" a voice called out. Turning to the sound of the voice, Naruto saw a familiar man. He had brown hair that was kept in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore a light tan shirt with mesh armor underneath, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Hi, Iruka-nii! I didn't see you there!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand at the scarred man.

"So, what brings you out here?" Iruka asked.

"Same as always, I wanted to visit the statue!" Naruto replied.

"You've been doing that a lot, lately." Iruka pointed out.

"That's because I wanted to visit the statue." Naruto stated.

"Don't tell me your parents don't know about this." Iruka stated more than asked.

"Erm, ehehehehehehe..." Naruto chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"This is, what, the eighteenth time this month?" Iruka questioned.

"Well..." Naruto said. Suddenly, a chill ran up his spine, followed by a familiar sense of dread filling his thoughts.

_**(Play Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha ( watch?v=We60ZX5C99I ))**_

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" a female voice yelled.

"Uh oh! Looks like Mom's nearby." Naruto said, gulping as he did so.

"Hmm, two thirty-six, she's four minutes early..." Iruka mumbled.

"Well, it was good seeing ya Iruka-nii, but I've gotta run!" Naruto exclaimed, taking off into a full sprint into the nearby trees. Seconds later, a furious woman arrived at where Naruto was before he left. The woman had vibrant red hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark green dress with tan sleeves and open-toed sandals.

"Which way did he go?" the woman asked, he expression being quickly replaced with a small smile.

"Same route as usual, Kushina." Iruka replied.

"Thank you." Kushina said before her original furious expression came across her face. "GET BACK HERE, NARUTO!" she yelled as she took off in pursuit.

Meanwhile, with Naruto, said blond haired boy was currently running as fast as his ten year old legs could carry him, a comical expression of fear on his face as he ran. This was practically routine for him: go to the statue in the center of town, talk with Iruka, run from enraged mother, eventually get caught by said furious mother and receive a verbal lashing, head home, do other stuff, and repeat. Plain and simple.

As he ran, his footing slipped when he tripped over a tree's root, causing him to stumble and fall down an unfamiliar path.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as he crashed on the ground.

_**(Play Assassin's Creed Soundtrack - Jerusalem ( watch?v=9qX_WOD4EaI ))**_

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular as he got up and brushed dirt off his shoulders. Looking around, Naruto found himself in a small manmade building, the open air above him indicating that was where he fell in. A few old torches rested against the walls, but they were not needed, as two trenches of glowing stone lit up the room.

But what caught the young boy's eyes was the structure in the center of the room. Cracked and mossy stone steps led up to a strange square portal about nine feet in length and width, and a black void that emitted a glow filled the portal frame.

"What's that...?" Naruto mumbled, cautiously walking up to the edge of the portal. As soon as he got to the last step, Naruto stubbed his foot on it and fell face forward... into the portal. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" he exclaimed, a bright white light enveloping him as he traveled through the portal.

-Present Time, With Naruto-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, having hit his head against something solid after exiting the portal.

"Wh... Where am I...?" Naruto asked, groggily getting up and rubbing his aching head. He look around at his new surroundings, finding that he was in a tall white building. An acacia podium was at the back of the room, and various stained windows were around the large building, each resembling that of a purple woman.

"**You're in the End, young child.**" a soft voice said, the woman from before appearing behind Naruto, floating in midair as she spoke.

"Woah! Who are you? What's the End? How did I get here?" Naruto asked, firing off questions nonstop until the woman raised her hand to stop the boy.

"**In reverse order: You came here through the portal, the End is a separate dimension from the Overworld, much like the Sky Dimension and the Nether, and I am Ianite, Goddess of Neutrality.**" the woman, now identified as Ianite, replied.

"Goddess of Neutrality? But I thought there was only two gods, Mianite and Dianite." Naruto said in confusion. "At least, that's how the legends go."

"**Mianite and Dianite are my brothers, and what legends do you speak of, child?**" Ianite asked.

"First of all, my name's not child, it's Naruto. And second, the legends about the Great War." Naruto stated.

"**Great War?**" Ianite said in confusion.

"You know, the one that happened over a thousand years ago, where Mianite defeated Dianite? The one with FireFox and Jericho?" Naruto said.

"**Mianite's followers? I remember the ones who helped my champion free me.**" Ianite said.

"Wait, you mean you _met_ the legendary heroes of the Great War?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"**Yes. This 'Great War' you speak of, there was more to it than you know.**" Ianite stated.

"Well, a lot of it was 'lost throughout time', whatever that means." Naruto said. "But what else is there to know?"

"**I guess the best place to start would be from the beginning.**" Ianite started. "**Before the war began, there were three deities: Mianite, my eldest brother and God of Order, Dianite, my older brother and God of Chaos, and myself. My elder brothers weren't always on the best of terms, and would often fight and bicker, until one day, Dianite got a follower, who eventually became his champion. I do believe that his name was Tom, but he had the title of Syndicate. This, in turn, caused Mianite to try to outdo Dianite by getting more followers. His first two are the ones you know of, FireFox and Jericho, though that was their titles. Their real names were Sonja and Tucker. My brothers' conflict got to a boiling point, and eventually I had to intervene. In order to keep the balance of power, I had to find a follower of my own, and I did. His name was Jordan, but he went by the title CaptainSparklez.**"

"But what does that have to do with the Great War?" Naruto asked.

"**Despite my best efforts, my brothers' conflict escalated. I tried to stop the conflict, but was imprisoned by Dianite before I could. And even after I was freed by my champion, I was too late. The original followers of us had been very prominent faction leaders, who united under the banners of either myself, Dianite, or Mianite. And soon enough, a war had broken out, brother against brother, wife against husband, father against son, whole families were torn apart.**" Ianite stated. "**And finally, after five long years, Dianite was defeated with the combined efforts of Mianite and myself, banishing him to the land he ruled, the Nether. But I was greatly weakened after the battle, and had gone into a deep slumber so as to recover the strength I had lost. I did not think that it would take so long to do so.**"

"Well, a thousand years does seem like a long time." Naruto said. "Well, now that you're awake, what will you do?"

"**I have yet to fully recover, but I made it so that I would be woken before so only if there was a threat to the balance of the world.**" Ianite said. "**In this case, it is the latter.**"

"But what would that be?" Naruto questioned.

"**I don't know, but that is what I intend to find out.**" Ianite replied. "**I cannot directly intervene though, as it is an unspoken law that the gods cannot directly intervene with mortal affairs.**"

"Mor...tal... affairs...?" Naruto sounded out confusingly.

"**I cannot directly search for the problem, which is why I need a mortal follower, a new champion.**" Ianite stated.

"Sweet! Who do you think it'll be?" Naruto asked.

"**... I was implying an offer to you, child.**" Ianite said.

"What? Me? But I'm just a child." Naruto said.

"**Which will allow me time to prepare you for facing the coming storm. So, will you accept this offer, child, to be my champion?**" Ianite asked.

"Hell ya! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "So if I'm your champion, does that mean that I can shoot fire out of my mouth? Or shoot lightning from my fingers? Oh! Oh! Can my spit turn into giant water dragons?"

"**None of those, but fret not, by being my champion you shall attain powers of your own.**" Ianite replied.

"What kind of powers will I get?" Naruto asked.

"**You will learn in due time, my champion, but for right now, I must send you back to the Overworld.**" Ianite stated.

"The Overworld?" Naruto questioned.

"**That is the land you came from through my portal.**" Ianite said. "**Andr, would you be so kind as to bring Naruto to the portal.**"

"**Of course, my lady.**" a female voice called out. Appearing in a purple flash beside Ianite was a tall girl about fourteen years old. She wore a black high-collared long sleeved shirt, black short shorts, black socks that went up midway to her thighs with purple horizontal stripes, and black sneakers with white trimming around the bottom with white laces. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, light skin, purple eyes, and a black cap with glowing purple eye-like stitches on it on her head.

"**This is Andr, third daughter of the current king and my personal guard.**" Ianite said, introducing the girl next to her. "**Andr, this is Naruto, my new champion.**"

"Hi! I'm Naruto Namikaze! Nice to meet you!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, extending his hand to the obviously taller girl.

"**Likewise.**" Andr said, shaking the hand. Seconds later, the duo disappeared in a purple flash, reappearing near a large fountain-like structure with the same black portal substance filling it.

"Wow! That felt weird. I kinda feel a bit nauseous. Will I be learning how to do that?" Naruto asked.

"**In due time, you will.**" Andr replied.

"Cool! So how do I get back home?" Naruto asked.

"**Just jump through the portal, and you'll be back in the Overworld.**" Andr stated.

"Sweet! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around! Byeeeeeeee!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped through the portal.

-Overworld-

Naruto appeared in a purple flash, arriving somewhere in the middle of a clearing in a forest.

"Whoa..." Naruto said, blinking a few times as he did so. He looked around, taking in his surroundings as he did so.

"Naruto! Naruto! You out there, koshi?!" Kushina called out from beyond Naruto's vision.

"Mom!" Naruto called out, weaving in and out of shrubs as he made his way to the sound of his mother.

"Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed, seeing her son and running up to him, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow! Mom! Ribs... cracking..." Naruto grunted out, his eyes nearly popping out comically.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Kushina said. "Do you realize the trouble you are in, mister? Where have you been all day?"  
>"Well..." Naruto said. "It's kinda a long story..."<p>

-Namikaze Residence-

"-And that's what happened..." Naruto said, finishing his story. Kushina stood next to a tall man, who wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants with bandages wrapped around the right knee area. He had bright blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and blond spiky hair with bangs framing either side of his face. This man was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and current leader of the village.

"I find it hard to believe. Ianite? There are only two gods in existence." Kushina stated.  
>"I wouldn't dismiss it. Though highly unlikely, it is still plausible." Minato said.<p>

"Don't tell me you actually believe Naruto's story." Kushina said.

"I'm telling you, its true!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**He's right.**" Andr called out, appearing out of nowhere in a purple flash.

"Holy Mianite! Where did this chick come from?!" Kushina exclaimed.

"See! I told you!" Naruto said.

"**Greetings. I assume that you two are the boy's parents?**" Andr questioned.

"Yeah. I'm Minato Namikaze, and this is my wife, Kushina." Minato greeted.

"Nice to meet you! 'ttebane!" Kushina said.

"**It's obvious to me now where the boy's brash personality came from.**" Andr stated before she froze up, a chill running up her spine and a feeling of dread filling her.

"What was that you said, sweetheart?" Kushina asked in an overly nice way, her hair splitting off into nine parts that seemed to defy gravity and cover her eyes so that only a sick smile that screamed 'doom and despair if you answer this wrong' was visible.

"**N-Nothing! I was just saying that your son inherited your fantastic personality...**" Andr said, sweating slightly.

"Great!" Kushina said, returning to her happy self in an instant, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"**Anyways, what your son told you is true.**" Andr stated.

"Everything?" Kushina questioned.

"**Everything.**" Andr replied.

"Well, damn." Kushina said.

"**I was sent here by my lady to send for her champion. His training must begin immediately.**" Andr said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! There's no way that I'm just letting you take my son!" Kushina exclaimed.

"**I never said that I would take him away. I am to show him the path to the End so that he can travel there without the need for a guide every time.**" Andr stated.

"Oh." Kushina said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"**Shall we?**" Andr said, extending her hand to Naruto, the blond haired boy accepting the hand before the two disappeared in the same purple flash as before.

"I liked her, nice and polite." Kushina stated seconds after the duo vanished.

"Hmm, only ten years old and already a ladies-man, just like his old man." Minato said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"If by ladies-man, you mean shy flaky boy." Kushina said, causing Minato's chest to deflate until her was slumped over in defeat.

-With Naruto and Andr-

The two reappeared in front of the statue in the center of the park. Naruto blinked the hazy feeling out of his eyes.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Naruto stated.

"**Come hither.**" Andr said, walking off in the direction Naruto ran in previously, said blond shortly following after.

"So, when will I learn some cool super move?" Naruto asked.

"**That all depends on your progression in your training.**" Andr replied, leading Naruto to the entrance to a near hidden cave. Not stopping until she led him to the entrance to an ancient structure. "**We've arrived at the Stronghold. You should be able to find your way to the portal from here.**"

_**(Play Sinjoh Ruins - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music Extended ( watch?v=BsorG0iLVcQ ))**_

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto questioned.

"**Let this be your first lesson. Find your inner energy, grab it, and push it outward.**" Andr stated, disappearing in a purple flash.

"What does that mean?!" Naruto called out. "Fine..." he mumbled after a few seconds of silence. "Okay, find your inner energy..." Naruto muttered to himself, closing his eyes and focusing on finding his inner energy. "C'mon... inner energy... inner energy..." Naruto chanted to himself. A few minutes later, he felt something, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. "I felt something!" he exclaimed to himself. Naruto closed his eyes once again, concentrating on that strange energy he felt before. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour. After an hour, Naruto felt the energy he felt before and started to focus more on it. The energy started out weak, but after half an hour, it started growing stronger.

Another hour passed before Naruto stopped his concentration, falling on his hands an breathing heavily in exhaustion, sweat pouring off his face. As Naruto recovered his breath, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind, telling him to move forward. And he did so. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes started glowing purple slightly around the outside edges of the corneas.

Following his instincts, Naruto managed to guide himself to the same room he fell through. With a grin, Naruto jumped down into the portal.

-The End Dimension-

Naruto reappeared in the void-like dimension, only this time he didn't knock his head against the solid End Stone. Instead, he came out of the portal on his feet.

"**On your feet this time, child?**" a new voice called out. Naruto looked to his left to see a tall pitch-black skinned man towering above him in height.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I am the one who found you when you first arrived in the End, child. My name is Andre.**" the tall man, now identified as Andre, stated.

"Huh. Well, thanks for that 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"**You are not at all surprised by my physical appearance?**" Andre questioned.

"Mom told me never to piss off anyone without being able to 'back my bark with my bite.' I don't really understand what that means though." Naruto stated.

"**Your mother sounds like a wise woman.**" Andre stated.

"Psh! As if!" Naruto laughed.

"**Well then, let me show you the way to your designated training ground.**" Andre said, motioning for Naruto to follow him, the young blond doing so.

"So what do you do around here exactly?" Naruto asked as the duo walked along an End Stone Brick path.

"**I serve as a guard to the portal, defending against any threats that intent to invade the mainland.**" Andre replied.

"Has anything like that ever happened before?" Naruto asked.

"**Once. Over five hundred years ago.**" Andre stated.

"What happened back then?" Naruto asked. Before he could get a reply, Andre looked forward.

"**It appears that we have arrived at our destination.**" Andre stated, changing the topic of discussion. "**I wish you luck, child.**" And with that, Andre disappeared in a purple flash.

'Couldn't he have just done that to get us here?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop before continuing onward. He kept walking until he happened upon the entrance of an obsidian structure. 'Is this the place?' he mentally asked, looking left and right for any signs of doubt. 'I guess it is.' With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto entered the obsidian structure. As he came out the other side of the small tunnel, Naruto looked in awe as he saw the inside of what he know could identify as a coliseum. Rows upon rows of seats stood above a wall at least five times the height of Naruto. White pillars of various sizes and heights were scattered around. And in the center of the arena stood Ianite. She wore purple leather armor that had a slight glow to it. In her right hand, she held a strange black bow that has two purple orbs on either side of her grip on the bow, and two fluffs of feathers were at both ends of the bow.

"**Good. You've arrived.**" Ianite said.

"What is this place? What is that weird armor you're wearing? What's that strange bow?" Naruto asked.

"**This is where I shall begin teaching you the ways of the Ender. I am wearing the armor that I gave to my last champion. And this bow is my own.**" Ianite replied.

"Does that mean that I'm going to learn how to do that teleporting thing?!" Naruto asked in excitement.

"**That, and more, child.**" Ianite said. "**Now, shall we begin?**"

-The Nether Dimension-

_**(Play Minecraft Soundtrack - Dead Voxel ( watch?v=nnH5brFNOqo ))**_

Inside a fiery hellish land, a lone man sat on a throne made of dark red bricks in an empty throne room. The man, though sitting lazily on the throne, was quite tall. His skin was a sickening red, he had a large mouth that was currently shaped in a frown across his face, two white horns adorned his head and strange black skin that covered his shoulders and elbows. He had hoof-like feet and a strange kilt-like rag tied around his waist, which was held up by a belt with a shining golden clasp. He also had strange black bands aroung each of his wrists.

The man sighed as his head rested against his fist, giving off a bored feeling. He stayed that way for a few minutes before suddenly perking up, sensing an energy that he had not felt in over a thousand years.

"**Hmm, how long has it been since I last felt this presence.**" the man said to himself, a large grin spreading across his face. "**And it appears as if another presence is with her. Kukukukukuku, this will certainly be interesting.**"

-The Sky Dimension-

Meanwhile, inside a large white palace, a tall man paced back and forth. The man had white hair which went down to his shoulders, along with leaves in the front of his hair. His face had a short white beard and glowing white eyes. He wore a white robe which covered half of his chest and back, it also covered his legs in a sort of kilt. He wore golden bands around his wrists, a golden belt, and a golden badge on his robe.

His pacing was halted when he felt a familiar presence off in a land he had not gone to since over five hundred years ago.

"**Could it be..?**" the man questioned.

-With Naruto and Ianite-

Hours had passed since Ianite had begun Naruto's training, first starting off with an easy physical warm-up, then onto learning to read and speak basic Ender Tongue, though Naruto complained about that one being a 'hellish cruel and unusual means of torture', and lastly beginning his training in archery.

"**Alright, I believe that this is enough for now.**" Ianite stated. "**We shall continue your training tomorrow.**"

"Okay! See ya tomorrow 'Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, sluggishly dragging himself out of the coliseum and off towards the portal.

Ianite watched her champion-in-training walk off. The moment he was out of hearing range, two familiar people appeared, one in a bright light while the other in a flash of hellfire.

"**Sister.**" the white haired man said softly.

"**Mianite, Dianite, it's good to see the both of you.**" Ianite said.

"**So long has it been since we all last met without violence.**" the white haired man, presumably Mianite, stated.

"**I could sense another presence nearby with trace amounts of your powers.**" the red-skinned man, identified now a Dianite, pointed out. "**Don't tell me, you didn't...**"

"**I did.**" Ianite said, a frown appearing on Dianite's face. He frowned for less than a second before it was replaced with a large grin.

"**Sister, did we not all agree that we would not take on champions after the Great War? Can you justify your reason for breaking this pact?**" Mianite asked, a frown marring his face.

"**Before I went into my slumber, I warned you I would wake by two means: The first being if my powers had been fully restored.**" Ianite stated.

"**-The second being only if the world was to face a great threat.**" Mianite finished. "**I do hope it is not for the second reason.**"

"**I'm afraid it is so. My powers have yet to be fully restored.**" Ianite said. "**In light of this, I have decided to take on a new champion, so as to prevent this great threat from consuming the world.**"

"**Your champion will not be able to handle this by himself.**" Dianite stated with a grin.

"**I agree with our brother. Your champion may reach great potential, but it's best to be prepared for otherwise.**" Mianite said.

"**So it is agreed then, our original pact to not take on champions is now void.**" Dianite said.

"**It is so.**" Mianite replied.

"**Then I shall depart. When we next meet, I shall have a champion of my own.**" Dianite stated, disappearing in a blaze of hellfire.

"**I shall depart as well, sister. As I must find a champion of my own as well.**" Mianite said, vanishing in a flash of white light. Ianite said nothing, staring at the spot her brothers once stood before staring off into the endless void that filled the sky.

'**I hope we shall be ready for whatever is to come...**' Ianite thought.

-Unknown Location-

Darkness. For what seemed to stretch on forever, there was darkness, nearly nothing else. The only figure visible was the outline of a shadowy being with glowing red eyes.

_**(Play Danny Cocke - Sinister Intent (Position Music - Dark Aggressive Hybrid Action) ( watch?v=ToOa6M9zaPE ))**_

"_**H**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**.**__.__**.**_" a strange, menacing voice chuckled.

"My lord, it is time." another voice called out.

"_E__**x**__c__**e**__l__**l**__e__**n**__t__**, **__s__**o**__o__**n**__ e__**n**__o__**u**__g__**h**__, __**t**__h__**e **__r__**e**__i__**g**__n __**o**__f __**t**__h__**e **__g__**o**__d__**s **__s__**h**__a__**l**__l __**c**__o__**m**__e __**t**__o __**a**__n __**e**__n__**d**__.__**.**__._" the first voice said, the duo disappearing, fading into the darkness.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post Notes<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! This story is just me testing out this type of story, so please leave your opinion of the story so far through reviews. I do hope this story does good, as I already have plans for incorporating a few other Minecraft YouTuber series into this.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Start of a New Journey

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllooooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! This story's done pretty well considering there's only been one chapter so far. Also, an important announcement:**

**I have no clue what the pairing should be for Naruto in this story, so I'm leaving it up to you, the readers, to decide! A poll has been posted for the potential pairings on my profile, so check it out when you can!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:<strong>

**VeilSlide- To answer your question: Yes, there will be a priest and wizards. Who they are, you'll have to wait to see.**

**False sense of insanity- To tell the truth, when I first came up with the concept of this story, the thought of incorperating other Minecraft Youtubers' plots into this crossed my mind. And as such, I plan to have there be a compromise between it all, every MC Youtuber I thought of (Which includes the entire Yogscast, Team Crafted, and possibly some other third series if I can think of one) will be referenced in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Now, I Bring You Chapter Two of IC! Read and Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, Minecraft, or the Mianite series**

"But why?" -Regular Speech

'_Because why not_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Ianarea, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**#Rekt**." -Demonic Speech/God/Goddess Speech

'_**#Rekt**_.' -Demonic Thought/God/Goddess Thought

_"Trial!"_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Silhouette by Kana Boon)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Start<span>

-Seven Years Later, The End Dimension-

_**(Play Magi OST- Enfin Apparu ( watch?v=oMHcb4XWXzA))**_

The sounds of combat could be heard coming from the obsidian arena from two particular people. Over the years, Naruto had grown from the small curious ten-year-old boy into a warrior of a seventeen-year-old. His face now devoid of any baby fat, his eyes held a slight purple glow to them, and his blond hair had become shaggy like his father's, only his had black highlights at the ends. He stood at 5'11", wearing a gray shirt underneath an unzipped black high-collar jacket, black pants, a plain black kofia with two purple eyes on the front, and black derby shoes.

Naruto ducked under a glowing purple arrow before notching an arrow similar to the one that flew by him with a bow he held in his hands. The bow itself was pitch black in color with a silver colored string and had an arrow made of purple energy notched. The blond champion of Ianite released his grip on the string, firing the purple arrow and rapidly drawing the string back, sending a wave of arrows at his sparring partner and his patron goddess, Ianite. Said deity waved her hand, causing a light purple barrier to materialize into existence, blocking the arrows that came at her.

Ianite strafed left to dodge Naruto as he shot forward in an attempt to land a hit on the goddess with the bow in his hands. The goddess of neutrality notched another arrow and released it, sending the purple arrow towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before time seemed to slow down. As the arrow came closer and closer to Naruto, his expression of shock was quickly replaced by a sly grin before dissolving into purple particles, reappearing twenty yards behind Ianite and firing another wave of arrows at the goddess. Said goddess expected this and disappeared in the same manner as her champion did, causing Naruto to notch an arrow and look around for Ianite. The young blond man did not expect Ianite to reappear behind him until it was too late, the goddess planting her foot on Naruto, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Naruto tried to get back up, he noticed a familiar purple arrow obscuring his vision.

"**Looks like I win this round.**" Ianite stated. "**Again.**"

"That makes the score, what, 436 you 27 for me?" Naruto questioned, getting back up, grabbing his bow, and brushing the dirt off his shoulders.

"**Close, 437 me and 27 for you.**" Ianite said with a small near unnoticeable grin when Naruto started grumbling. "**Onto more serious business, the dark threat I had spoken of to you when we first met is surfacing.**"

"Does this mean that you've been able to find out whatever it is?" Naruto asked.

"**Unfortunately, no. Whatever it is, it can block its presence from that of even a god.**" Ianite stated. "**I don't have anything left to teach you that you can't learn on your own. It's time for you to go forth into the world as my champion.**"

"As you wish, my lady." Naruto said.

"**As a parting gift, I have prepared a small Ender Pouch for you to take.**" Ianite said, levitating a small black and purple satchel over to Naruto. "**I wish you good luck, Naruto.**"

-The Sky Dimension-

**_(Play Suzuka OST: Takumi Masanori - Tooi Hi no Kizuato (Piano) ( watch?v=meGKezslrvc))_**

"**Along your journey, both of you shall come across the champions' of my brother and sister. Do try to get along well with one another.**" Mianite said to two unique individuals. The first was a seventeen year old man with dark brown hair, light skin, and emerald green eyes. He stood at 5'10" and wore a plain white t-shirt under a blue open vest, light blue pants, white sneakers, and black and green fingerless gloves. The person standing next to him was a seventeen year old woman that stood at 5'7" and had emerald green eyes, light skin, and light brown hair that came over her shoulders and stopped right above the start of her abdominal region. She wore an unzipped orange hoodie with the hood up, under which she wore a form-fitting plain white t-shirt, dark orange short shorts, orange and black striped socks, and black sneakers. These two were Max and Juliet William, descendants of Tucker and Sonja.

"I'll try, but that doesn't mean that we'll all get along." Max stated.

"**As parting gifts, I bestow upon thee the weapons of thine ancestors.**" Mianite said, a light double-edged sword with a blue hilt and a dark oak bow that gave off a slight blue glow appearing out of thin air. "**To you, Max, I give the sword of thine ancestor, the same sword that I bestowed upon my last champion, the Sword of Mianite.**" he stated, levitating the sword over to Max. "**And to you, Juliet, I give the bow of your ancestors. I believe they called it the **_**[s]**_**.**" Mianite said, levitating the bow over to Juliet. "**May good fortune come to thee in thine travels.**"

-The Nether Dimension-

**_(Play Naruto OST 2 - Evil ( watch?v=qthu7Z_pglk&list=PL3AC39BCAE0A97F85&index=21))_**

"**Alright, so here's the deal: You're gonna definitely run into my brother and sister's champions. I want you to go around and mess with them as much as you guys can.**" Dianite stated with a grin to his two champions. The first was a seventeen year old woman that wore a light grey midriff shirt that split down the center, revealing an ample amount of cleavage, short shorts of the same color, light grey gloves that ended near her elbow, light grey calf-high boots, and a light grey cape with a blocky skeleton-like face on it. She stood at 5'9" and had silver hair that was kept in a ponytail that went down to the beginning of her thighs and covered her left eye, light skin, and dark grey eyes. The second person was a seventeen year old woman that wore clothing that was near identical to the first, only in darker grey, near black in color, clothing. She too stood at 5'9", but had jet black hair that went down to her butt, tanned skin, and light grey eyes. These two were Mei and Rei Cassell, twin sisters and champions of Dianite.

"Don't worry, they'll all be drooling messes by the time we're done with them." Rei said with a grin on her face.

"**I suppose I should give you guys, like, weapons or something, right?**" Dianite said, forming a black blow that gave off an orange glow and a strange light blue cloud. The god of chaos sent the bow over to Mei and the strange cloud over to Rei. "**That bow is called The Assassinator, a bow that my last champion used to wreck the followers of my brother and sister. That cloud was imbedded with the ability to go invisible anytime you want.**"

"I can go invisible anytime I want?! Sweet!" Rei exclaimed, trying out her new ability. And become invisible she did. The only problem was that her clothing was still visible.  
>"<strong>Oh yeah, only your body can go invisible. Any armor, weapons, or clothing will still be visible. And you have a set time for how long you can stay invisible. The more you use it, the longer the effect is.<strong>" Dianite stated with an even larger grin on his face. Rei reappeared, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well then, how the hell am I supposed to be fully invisi-_ooooooooooohhhh_..." Rei started, realizing the answer to her question halfway through. "You goddamn freaking pervert of a god!"

"**Bwahahahaha!**" Dianite laughed, clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the ground. After recovering from his fit of laughter, Dianite stood back up. "**But seriously, go cause chaos and mess with my siblings' champions.**"

-With Naruto-

**_(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 03 - Kikyou ( watch?v=AxNCOajIvEM&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=3))_**

Naruto slowly walked out of the obsidian training ground he had used for the past seven years of his life feeling both excited and nervous.

"**Training seems to have ended awfully early.**" Andr called out. Over the past seven years, the young woman had certainly changed. She now wore an open black hoodie with purple on the inside and the hood up, underneath which she wore a light purple form-fitting shirt which showed off her ample curves, black short shorts, black and purple striped stockings, black shoes, and a teal orb attached to a thick black cord around her neck.

"Ianite says that I'm finally ready to start my journey. Whatever dark presence that woke her has resurfaced." Naruto stated.

"**Well, good luck with your journey.**" Andr said, pulling off the necklace she wore. "**I was planning on giving this to you as a present when you finished your training, but it seems that it will be going away present.**" she stated, placing the necklace around Naruto's neck. "**This belonged to my mother, who got it from her mother, and so on so forth, going as far back as being a wedding gift to the last champion's wife, Capsize. So long as you wear it, a small part of myself and Captain Sparklez will be with you.**" Andr then pulled Naruto into a hug. "**I'm gonna miss you.**"

"I'll miss you too, Andr-chan. But don't worry, I'll come and visit whenever I can!" Naruto said with a grin. "See ya later Dattebayo!" he exclaimed as he jumped through the portal. Andr shook her head at the blond's antics, but smiled nonetheless.

"**Things are certainly going to be less exciting without him here.**" Andre stated.

"**I still can't help but pity whoever gets stuck with him.**" Andr said.

-With Max and Juliet-

**_(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 06 -Ninmu ( watch?v=fQ_5CPZfOW4&index=6&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906))_**

The brother-sister duo of Mianite's champions appeared in a plains field in a white flash, a gentle breeze sweeping across the land as they looked around. A forest was nearby and some extreme hills were off in the opposite direction.

"Right, let's get started, shall we?" Max said, walking off into the forest.

"You don't even know where you're going..." Juliet mumbled with a sigh before walking after her brother. "So what do you think the other champions are like?" she asked after catching up with Max.

"Whoever they are, they better be easy to work with and efficient." Max stated, looking straight forward with a serious expression, causing Juliet to shake her head and sigh.

"Whoever they are, they better be able to handle your moody behaviour." Juliet said.

"I am not moody!" Max yelled comically, nearly tripping over his feet as he did so.

-With Mei and Rei-

The twin sisters that were Dianite's champions walked through a black portal with purple particles, reappearing in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.

"Dammit! Why does he always send us through random portal locations!" Rei yelled comically, spooking a few of the nearby birds.

"Because he takes pleasure in annoying the crap out of us?" Mei stated.

"Tch, whatever! Let's just find the nearest village before it's nightfall." Rei said, storming off in a random direction.

"You don't even know where the nearest village is!" Mei called out before running after her sister. "So what do you think the champions of Ianite and Mianite will be like?" she asked after catching up to Rei.  
>"Hmm..." Rei hummed, her mind going to what she would think the others would be like.<p>

-Rei's Imagination-

**_(Play Naruto OST 1 - Sexiness ( watch?v=osfHyln4Y4I&list=PL3AC39BCAE0A97F85&index=11))_**

Rei stood in the middle of a steamy room, two equally handsome men in front of her.

"Oh Rei-chan, you are the most beautiful! Love me!" a tall, tanned, black haired shirtless man said.

"No! Rei-chan will love me!" a tall, tanned, blond haired shirtless man exclaimed.  
>"No! Rei-chan will love me more!" the black haired man exclaimed.<p>

"Boys, boys, you can both love me!" Rei said.

"Of course, Rei-chan!" the two men exclaimed.

-Reality-

"Rei? Are you alright?" Mei asked.

"Hehehehehehehehe..." Rei muttered, a large perverse grin on her face.

"Rei. Rei! REI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Mei yelled, shaking her sister violently, getting the tanned girl's mind out of the gutter.

"Huh? Wha? Oh Mei, when did you get here?" Rei questioned, causing Mei to sweatdrop.

"Your mind almost went to the gutter again." Mei stated.

"Oh. Well..." Rei started, taking off in a sprint. "Last one to the nearest village is a rotten zombie!"

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Mei exclaimed, sprinting off after her sister.

-With Naruto-

The blond champion of Ianite reappeared at the base of the End portal in the Overworld. Blinking a few times, he started walking off to Konohagakure.

'I wonder what the other champions will be like?' Naruto thought as he walked through the forest that lead to the village. 'More importantly, are we going to be willing to work together to fight whatever dark threat is out there...?'

He was so caught up in his musings that he ignored when he stepped on a twig and the approaching root of a tree.

-With Mei and Rei-

The two sisters had stopped sprinting a few minutes after in favor of walking, when suddenly, the duo heard the sound of a twig snapping nearby, putting the two on edge.

"What do you think it is?" Mei whispered to her sister.

"Maybe it's a huge fire-breathing dragon that is concealing itself until we let our guard down that plans on devouring us whole!" Rei whispered back. Before their conversation could continue, a thud sound was heard.

**_(Play Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode ( watch?v=0Nb_5QZYw1A&index=25&list=PL3AC39BCAE0A97F85))_**

"Ow! Son of bitch that hurts like hell!" a male voice yelled, confusing Mei and Rei. The two girls peaked their heads through the bushes to find Naruto getting up and brushing dirt off his shoulders after tripping over the root of a tree.

"Who the heck is that?" Mei asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Rei replied before a perverse grin swept over her face as she checked out Naruto. She pulled out of peaking through the bushes, her sister quickly following suit. Then Rei grasped the bottom of her midriff shirt and started pulling it off.

"Whoa! Wait! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Mei exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm going to prank that guy by going invisible! And if I take my clothes off, he won't be able to tell where I am!" Rei whispered back.

"Rei, I don't think that's a good idea." Mei said quietly to her sister.

"Oh it'll be fine, trust me!" Rei whispered back, taking off the last of her clothes before turning invisible.

"Ugh, you gotta pay more attention to your surroundings, Naruto!" Naruto mumbled to himself. A giggling sound was heard coming from somewhere, causing Naruto to pull the bow off his back and notch a purple light arrow. "Who's out there?! Show yourself!" he called out, the giggling still continuing. As Naruto walked on cautiously, the nearby tree branch shook, though there was no wind, which caused the blond champion of Ianite to aim his bow at the tree. The giggling sound continued once more as Naruto continued walking. he failed to notice the strange floating stick behind him until it was too late, said stick lashing out against his ass. Naruto yelped, grabbing his gluteus maximus in surprise as the giggling turned into full-blown laughter. He looked behind him to see the stick floating in midair before seconds later, a naked Rei reappeared.

"Hahahaha! What are you... looking... at..." Rei asked, pausing as she saw her invisibility had worn off. Naruto and Rei shared an awkward silence, the former having a deep red blush and the latter having a comical look of awkwardness.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

**_(Play Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha ( watch?v=We60ZX5C99I&index=24&list=PL3AC39BCAE0A97F85))_**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Rei exclaimed, using the stick in her hand to knock Naruto atop the head, sending him crashing to the ground, a comical expression on his face, steam coming out of his ears, and blood out his nose.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Mei stated, walking out of the nearby bushes, handing Rei her clothes.

'What the hell just happened?' Naruto thought, still on the ground with a comical expression.

"Oh yeah! Well... shut up!" Rei exclaimed, having put all her clothes back on as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why don't you make me?!" Mei yelled.

"Oh yeah! Bring it!" Rei yelled, the two sisters butting heads as lightning seemed to spark in between them.

**_(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 16 - Kokon Musou ( watch?v=a8rQ6JFZ4hQ&index=16&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906))_**

"As much as I hate to interrupt the conversation, can you please tell me who you are and what you're doing out here?" Naruto asked, getting up off the ground and wiping the blood from his nose.

"Well, I am Mei Cassell, and this is my sister, Rei Cassell." Mei said, motioning to herself and her sister. "And we're-"

"We're off to find the champions of Mianite and Ianite and save the world!" Rei blurted out with a grin on her face.  
>"Rei! You don't just tell people that kind of information!" Mei exclaimed.<p>

"Well what if he can help us out!" Rei countered.

"I doubt it! He probably thinks we're just crazy!" Mei yelled.

"Actually, I was searching for the other champions myself." Naruto said, causing the duo to turn their eyes to the blond. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Namikaze, Ianite's champion."

"Seriously?!" Mei and Rei exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. My lady has seen it fit that my journey begins today." Naruto said. "So, who's your patron god?"

"We're both the champions of Dianite. He-" Mei started.

"He finally got tired of us and told us to go on an epic quest to save the world and kick ass!" Rei finished.

"So where are you two headed off to?" Naruto asked.

"We're looking for the nearest village." Mei replied.  
>"You're in luck, I was headed there as well." Naruto stated, motioning to the direction behind him. "Konohagakure is this way."<p>

"Mind if we tag along?" Rei asked.  
>"Sure, but don't cause too much chaos in the village." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders before walking off towards Konohagakure, Mei soon following after.<br>"Hey! Wait up!" Rei exclaimed, running to catch up to her sister and the blond champion of Ianite.

"So, what's that bow you have in your hands there?" Mei asked Naruto, motioning to the bow held in his hands.  
>"I'll tell you if you tell me of your bow." Naruto said.<br>"It's called The Assassinator. The last champion of Dianite used to use it." Mei stated.  
>"Mine is called The Bow of Justice. The previous champion of Ianite used it before me." Naruto stated.<p>

"Mmm, you two have sick weapons!" Rei complained.  
>"What did Dianite give you?" Naruto asked.<br>"The ability to turn invisible." Rei replied.  
>"... Then why did you reappear naked?" Naruto questioned, Rei turning her head and blushing in embarrassment.<p>

"The invisibility thing doesn't work with clothes and only has a set amount of time before the effect wares off. He decided to be an ass and not tell me how long the effects would last, and I ended up, well... butt naked." Rei explained. Naruto had to stifle a laugh at the explanation.

"Wait, how do you know if we're going in the right direction?" Mei questioned.

"Oh, that's easy, I live in the village." Naruto replied.

"What?! But we had to live in the Nether for our training!" Rei complained.  
>"Well, I could easily go back and forth between my home and the End." Naruto commented.<br>"How?" Mei asked. Naruto decided to respond by disappearing in a flash of purple particles, much to the surprise of the two sisters.

"I can teleport." Naruto said, Mei and Rei turning their heads to find the blond champion of Ianite crouching atop a nearby tree branch.

"How?" Rei asked.  
>"I just told you how." Naruto deadpanned.<p>

"No, not that. How are you still on that fragile-looking branch without it breaking?" Rei questioned.  
>"Well-" Whatever Naruto was going to say was cut off when the branch he was on started cracking before it broke, sending the blond falling down. Out of reflex, Naruto disappeared in another flash of purple light, reappearing next to the two sisters, who both started giggling. "Shut up! I don't see you guys doing any teleporting!"<p>

-With Max and Juliet-

"Max, do you even know if we're going in the right direction?" Juliet asked.

"Of course I do! We're going in... this direction!" Max exclaimed, causing Juliet to sweatdrop at her brother's antics. Soon enough, the forest started thinning out and a small house came into view, along with an entire village. "See! I told you!" he said, rushing to the village.

"Welcome to Konohagakure..." Juliet read the sign that was at the dirt road nearest her before walking off to the village and after her brother.

-Unknown Location-

**_(Play Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 10 - Akatsuki ( watch?v=de18NCLfRWc&list=PL4C928EAF7AA5B906&index=10))_**

A dark shadowy figure with menacing glowing red eyes chuckled darkly.

"_**I**__s __**t**__h__**e **__a__**r**__m__**y **__p__**r**__e__**p**__a__**r**__e__**d**__?_" the dark figure asked.

"Yes my lord, they are waiting to attack by your command." another figure stated.

"_**E**__x__**c**__e__**l**__l__**e**__n__**t**__! __**Y**__o__**u **__h__**a**__v__**e **__s__**e**__r__**v**__e__**d **__m__**e **__w__**e**__l__**l **__f__**o**__r __**t**__h__**e **__p__**a**__s__**t **__t__**h**__o__**u**__s__**a**__n__**d **__y__**e**__a__**r**__s__**. **__Y__**o**__u __**s**__h__**a**__l__**l **__h__**a**__v__**e **__t__**h**__e __**h**__o__**n**__o__**r **__o__**f **__l__**e**__a__**d**__i__**n**__g __**t**__h__**e**__ a__**r**__m__**y **__a__**s **__w__**e **__i__**n**__v__**a**__d__**e**__ t__**h**__e __**O**__v__**e**__r__**w**__o__**r**__l__**d**__.__**.**__._" the first figure stated. "_**F**__u__**r**__i__**a**__.__**.**__._"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post Notes<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! Go to my profile and vote on the poll for what pairing you want for Naruto! And now onto the new character:**

**All of them are OCs that I made up, and all are descendant of the original followers. Mei and Rei are descendants of Tom, and Max and Juliet are descendants of both Tucker and Sonja.**

**And Furia. For those of you who don't know who Furia is, he was a follower of Dianite that turned against the god of chaos and decided to try and take over the world. His fate has yet to be decided, as I haven't seen what will happen to him in the Mianite stream, but so far, he's killed and kidnapped Captain_Capsize.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! In the immortal words of Naruto:**

**"Read and Review! Dattebayo!"**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Shadows Strike

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! You know, a lot of you guys who voted seemed to favor the NaruHarem option. With the way things are going, I'm gonna need to post a poll for who you guys want in Naruto's Harem. I won't close the pairing poll until three weeks from now, or until four more chapters are up, whichever comes first.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>And Now, I Bring You The Next Chapter of IC! Read and Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto, Minecraft, or the Mianite series**

"But why?" -Regular Speech

'_Because why not_.' -Regular Thought/Sarcastic Remark

-Ianarea, 12:34 P.M.- -Time and Setting

"**#Rekt**." -Demonic Speech/God/Goddess Speech

'_**#Rekt**_.' -Demonic Thought/God/Goddess Thought

_"Trial!"_ -Flashback/Dream/Other Text

_**(Silhouette by Kana Boon)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter -Chapter Start/End

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Start<span>

-With Max and Juliet-

_**(Play Naruto OST 1 - Morning (watch?v=tI55p41FYik))**_

Max and Juliet walked through the rather large village, the former looking around for the other champions, and the latter looking around in awe at the new sights.

"Wow! This place really is great!" Juliet exclaimed, watching as a trio of kids laughed as they ran past the brother-sister duo.

"We aren't here for the sights, we're here to-" Max started.

"_We're here to find the other champions and stop this threat we have no clue about_..." Juliet mocked. "Please that's what you've been saying ever since Mianite told you about this whole 'dark presence' thing!"

"Juliet, this is serious! The fate of the world is resting upon our shoulders and whoever the other champions are." Max said.

-With Naruto, Mei, and Rei-

**_(Play Naruto OST 1 - Kakashi's Theme (watch?v=vfMSO4lp518))_**

"Dango!" Rei exclaimed.

"Sushi!" Mei yelled.

"Ramen!" Naruto countered. Currently, the three champions were in the biggest debate of the century... What food was supreme.

"You're both wrong, the best food is dango!" Rei exclaimed, crossing her arms in frustration, accentuating her ample bosom as she did so.

"How many times have I already told you! It's sushi!" Mei exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"Ladies please, we all know that the best food is ramen!" Naruto exclaimed before he noticed the dirt path they were walking down. "Oh? I think we're here now."

"'Bout time! I was starting to worry if you were just another blond stereotype." Rei said. Suddenly, a chilling feeling came across her. She turned her head to look at Naruto, whose hair overshadowed his eyes. Two blinding white silhouettes of eyes appeared on Naruto's face and suddenly, the blond appeared quite larger than Rei.

"_What was that_?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Rei exclaimed, Naruto's intimidating look quickly disappearing.  
>"Thought so 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with an eye smile as he continued walking, the two sister Dianite champions following behind him. "So what's your story? How did you guys become Dianite's champions?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of walking.<p>

"Nope! Not gonna get it out of us that easily!" Rei stated cheerfully, before a more perverse look came across her face. "Unless of course, you're willing to provide an _equal_ trade..." Before she could continue, Mei smacked her upside the head, a tick mark apparent on her face.  
>"No! Bad Ero-Nii!" Mei exclaimed, causing Naruto to laugh. "But she's right. We won't just tell you <em>that<em> easily."

Before Naruto could continue speaking, a familiar weight and bust pressed against his back.  
>"Naruto-kun! You're back!" the woman that jumped onto Naruto exclaimed. She stood at 5'8", wearing a white low-cut kimono with red trimming around the sleeves, a red sash, and a red bead necklace. She had fair skin, lavender eyes, and a red circle-like marking on her forehead.<p>

"Ah! It's good to see you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. "Oh, right, Mei, Rei, this is Hinata Hyuga, the priest's daughter and the soon-to-be next priestess. Hinata, this is Mei and Rei, the new champions of Dianite."

"Nice to meet you two." Hinata said, using one hand to wrap around Naruto possessively, pressing her bosom into him even more, while the other hand was extended towards Mei and Rei.

"Same here." Mei said.

"Likewise." Rei said. Unknown to Naruto, lightning started sparking in between the trio.

-With Max and Juliet-

**_(Play Naruto OST 1 - Evening (watch?v=Qv7btgqaAGc))_**

"Now where could the other champions be?" Max questioned, looking around analytically through the crowd of people the two were walking through.

"Gee, why don't we just ask?" Juliet said sarcastically.

**_(Play Naruto OST - Orochimaru's Theme (watch?v=K5FeKFKLvwA))_**

Before Max to remark at the statement, the sky around them blackened, putting everyone on edge.

"What's going on?" a random person questioned.

"Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" another person asked.

"I don't like this. Not one bit..." Max stated with narrowed eyes.

"Can you feel it, brother? There's a... dark presence surrounding the area..." Juliet said, pulling the _[s]_ off her back and notching a light blue arrow.

"I can feel it as well..." Max said, pulling the Sword of Mianite out of the sheath that rested at his side.

-With Naruto, Mei, Rei, and Hinata-

As the sky darkened, Mei, Rei, and Naruto immediately pulled out their weapons, the former two pulling out the Assassinator and a steel claymore respectively, and the latter pulling out the Bow of Justice and standing protectively in front of Hinata, who looked around in concern.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's presence feels sinister..." Naruto stated.

"Could it be...?" Hinata mumbled before quickly shaking her head. "No, it couldn't be..."

"Look! Something's coming from the skies!" Mei exclaimed. And she was right. Off near the center of the village, the clouds had started spinning in a vortex-like motion, lightning flying out from the center in random directions.

-Unknown Location-

"My lord! The time has finally come!" a demonic figure exclaimed. The figure stood at 6'2" and seemed to be made of fire and charred wood.

"_**B**__e__**g**__i__**n **__t__**h**__e __**a**__s__**s**__a__**u**__l__**t**__! __**I**__t__**'**__s __**t**__i__**m**__e__** f**__o__**r **__t__**h**__e __**w**__o__**r**__l__**d **__t__**o**__ b__**e **__p__**l**__u__**n**__g__**e**__d __**b**__a__**c**__k__** i**__n__**t**__o __**d**__a__**r**__k__**n**__e__**s**__s__**.**__.__**.**_" a sinister voice stated. "_**L**__e__**a**__d __**t**__h__**e **__m__**a**__i__**n **__f__**o**__r__**c**__e__**s **__i__**n**__t__**o **__b__**a**__t__**t**__l__**e**__, __**F**__u__**r**__i__**a**__!_"

"By your command, my lord." the demonic figure, presumably Furia, stated, walking off into the shadows to parts unknown.

"_**H**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**.**__.__**. **__T__**h**__i__**s **__t__**i**__m__**e**__, _h**e **_w__**o**__n__**'**__t __**b**__e __**a**__b__**l**__e __**t**__o__** s**__t__**o**__p __**m**__e__**.**__.__**.**_" the sinister voice chuckled.

-With Max and Juliet-

Max and Juliet watched in shock as shadowy figures started flowing out of the vortex center of the clouds, watching as a lone tall figure that appeared to be made of fire stood out in the stream of darkness that spewed forth from the clouds.

"What's going on?!" a random person shouted before running away from the darkness.

"The dark presence has made itself known to the world." Max stated.

"Do you think it's that orange guy?" Juliet questioned.

"No, that presence isn't the same as the one clouding over the town." Max said. As he finished speaking, dozens of shadowy figures appeared, surrounding the two Mianite champions. The shadowy figures all stood around 5'5", though they were slouched slightly, wisps of darkness flickered off their bodies randomly, and they all had glowing pale yellow eyes.

"What are these things?" Juliet asked.

**_(Play Fairy Tail OST - Satan Soul Theme (watch?v=PhkATabUmEw))_**

"Whatever they are, they don't look friendly!" Max exclaimed as one of the creatures leapt at him, the others shortly following after. With a battle cry, Max charged forward and slashed at the creatures, all the while Juliet picked off any that she could with her bow.  
>Despite their best efforts, more and more of the dark creatures came.<p>

"There's too many of them!" Juliet exclaimed, firing off more arrows at the horde of creatures.

"Gah! We can't let them overtake the village!" Max exclaimed, as he killed another creature, its body exploding into darkness as it did so. Max took a deep breath, watching the next wave of dark creatures charge at him. They never made it though, a wave of light arrows that were purple and orange in color, surprising Max and Juliet.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand!" Naruto called out, the brother-sister duo turning their heads to see Naruto, Mei, Rei, and Hinata all standing atop a tree branch.

"How are you doing that without falling?" Juliet called out, the sound of the branch the four were on cracking being her answer as they all fell to the ground, all except for Naruto, who teleported midair so that he reappeared a few feet from Juliet.

"You never saw that happen." Naruto said, pointing accusingly at Juliet, who giggled in response. Mei, Rei, and Hinata all groaned as they got up off the ground.

"Who are you people?" Max asked, raising his sword cautiously.

"Hinata Hyuga, next in line to be the high priestess." Hinata said.

"Mei Cassell, champion of Dianite." Mei stated.  
>"Rei Cassell, champion of the same asshole." Rei said.<br>"Naruto Namikaze, champion of Ianite." Naruto stated. "And you two are...?"

"Max William, champion of Mianite." Max said.  
>"Juliet William, champion of Mianite as well." Juliet stated.<p>

**_(Play Unchained (watch?v=7zU3OZ6ICnE))_**

"How amusing. All the champions of the three deities gathered in one location." a familiar demonic voice called out. "That makes my job of killing you all that much easier." The group looked to the source of the voice, Naruto, Juliet, and Mei all pointing their bows at the large fiery-looking creature.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are all about to die anyways, I suppose there is no harm in telling you." the demonic man said. "I am the general of the army of darkness, the right hand of my lord. I am Furia the Fallen Guardian." At the mere mention of his name, the group froze up slightly. While most knowledge of the Great War was lost to time, the legend of Furia the Fallen Guardian was not. The story spoke of a follower of Dianite who tried to overthrow said deity, but failed to do so in the end. "The time for talk has ended, now you shall all fall to death and darkness." Furia stated, pulling out a golden sickle with a black rod that was extended into a staff handle and charging forward at the group.

"Scatter!" Naruto exclaimed, the rest of the group doing so. Naruto jumped back, firing light arrows at a rapid pace at Furia. The arrows just bounced off an dark red ethereal shield that formed around the demonic general.

"You are foolish to try and go against me!" Furia exclaimed, swinging his sickle at Naruto, who disappeared in a flash of purple light, reappearing atop a nearby tree branch. Naruto shot another volley of arrows at Furia, only for the same dark red energy shield to appear and deflect the arrows. As soon as the last arrow bounced off the energy shield, Max and Rei jumped in, swords drawn as they tried to attack the ancient fallen guardian. Furia moved left and right, dodging the slashing from the two champions before finally raising up his sickle and blocking both swords at the same time. Max and Rei seemed to be strained against the clash but Furia wasn't even breaking a sweat.

The demonic grin on his face soon fell when a familiar thumping sound was heard from his back. A dozen arrows, half of which were a blue light in color while the other half were an orange light, were sticking out of the dark general's back. Furia turned his head to the duo responsible for this and, without even looking back, pushed Max and Rei to the ground and charged at Juliet and Mei. He would've gotten to them too, if a familiar purple flash didn't appear in between the two, place a hand on both women, and disappear with both Juliet and Mei in tow.

A frown marred Furia's face as he looked around for the trio that disappeared, a sense of deja vu coming across the dark demon general.

_Flashback Start_

**_(Play Into The Fire (watch?v=mk_ub7HSq18))_**

_Furia stood in the middle of a hell-styled room, though outside the room was no different, the hellish landscape of the Nether being a common sight to those who have ventured there long enough. Surrounding the demon was key members of the Great War, as they were calling it. The Great War had been going on for three years now, and Furia finally snapped, having had enough of this conflict. Amounting a small, but sizeable number of followers, Furia had broken off, betraying Dianite in the process, and was soon gaining power to such a level that he was considered a threat by the three deities._

_The straw that truly broke the camel's back was when Furia's plan of coup d'etat failed and took two people hostage, Captain Capsize, Jordan's girlfriend for the past two years, and Sonja "FireFox" Reid William, recently wed wife of Tucker "Jericho" William. Through the combined efforts of all three sides, Furia's hostages were set free and the fallen guardian was currently surrounded on all sides by familiar faces._

_Jordan "Sparklez", leader of the Ianite faction, held a slightly glowing sword that appeared to be made of diamonds, his famous; or infamous, depending on whose side you were on; bow on his back. Jordan appeared to be standing at 5'11" with slightly tanned skin, black eyes that held a slight purple glow, and a hateful glare pointed in the direction of Furia. He wore a black open suit with the top buttons of the white dress shirt underneath opened up, along with black pants and shoes._

_To his left, was a battle-hardened Captain Capsize. The woman stood at 5'7" and had a black high-collared open jacket with golden-colored trimmings, a black captain's hat, black pants, and a brown form-fitting shirt underneath. She had chocolate brown eyes, fair skin, and dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back. An iron cutlass was in her hands as she glared at the same person her boyfriend was glaring at, Furia._

_Next to her was a certain duo. The first was a woman standing at 5'6", wearing an orange open hoodie with holes for fox ears and a fox tail, dark orange biker shorts, and black shoes. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders and stopped right before her stomach region, slightly paled skin due to lack of sunlight, and emerald green eyes. This was Sonja "FireFox". She held a plain iron claymore in her hands as she too glared at Furia and her other arm was draped around the person next to her, Tucker "Jericho" William. He had spiky black under a red and white cap, a black t-shirt underneath a white and blue sleeveless vest, light blue pants, grey sneakers, and green fingerless gloves. His charcoal black eyes were narrowed in a glare at Furia, the Sword of Mianite in his hands._

_Standing a few yards behind Furia, blocking the fallen guardian's only escape route, was two familiar faces. The first was a man standing at 6'0", wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had pitch black eyes with a slight orange glow and a rare look of a scowl on his face. He also had dark green skin. This was Tom "Syndicate" Cassell, leader of the Dianite faction._

_To his right was a man standing at 5'10", wearing a black uniform similar to that of Capsize's jacket, a purple glowing cutlass in his hands. He had light brown shaggy hair and a moustache-beard combo, a black eye patch over his right eye, and his dark brown left eye was narrowed and glaring at Furia. This was Captain Capsize's brother, Skipper Redbeard._

_Furia was basically surrounded on all sides, so he did what any other would do, the went to attack the nearest person, which was Skipper Redbeard and Tom. He pulled out a golden dagger that had a sinister red glow to it and swiped at the duo. Before Fuira could come close to the two, Jordan appeared in between the duo in a flash of purple, quickly placing both his hands on Redbeard and Tom as the trio disappeared in a similar manner, causing Furia's eyes to widen. The fallen guardian stopped mid-charge, putting his dagger in a reverse-grip and preparing for an attack from any direction. He looked around left and right, and suddenly found a purple arrow made of light primed at him. Before he could react, Jordan released his grip on the string of his bow, the Bow of Justice, and the arrow went sailing through the air, hitting Furia in the face at point-blank range._

_The next thing he remembered was a pair of dark red glowing eyes staring at him._

_"_**H**e**h**e**h**e**h**e**h**e**h**e**h**e**h**e**.**.**.**_" the sound of a sinister voice boomed. "_**Y**o**u** s**h**a**l**l **m**a**k**e **a **f**i**n**e **g**e**n**e**r**a**l **f**o**r** m**y** a**r**m**i**e**s**.**.**._"_

_Flashback End_

Furia was shaken from his reminiscing as he strafed to the left to dodge a volley of orange, blue, and purple arrows of light. The fallen guardian used his sickle to block a strike from Rei's blade, only to move his sickle again to block a swipe from the Sword of Mianite, courtesy of Max. Shooting a stream of fire at the duo form his free hand, Max and Rei jumped back so as to avoid the flames. As soon as the stream of fire ended, Furia's eyes widened as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to swipe at the presence, but was too late. Naruto had a purple arrow of light notched on the Bow of Justice at Furia, Jordan's ethereal form overlapping the current champion of Ianite's as he released the string of the bow, sending the arrow flying into Furia's shoulder. Furia's grip on his sickle loosened, allowing the weapon to slip out of his hands as he fell to the ground, seemingly injured. The group of champions and the priestess-to-be slowly and cautiously approached Furia's downed form. The fallen guardian was not unconscious nor was he dead, far from it. But his face was in a frozen expression of shock and surprise, memories of the Great War making their way into Furia's mind.

"Did we... defeat him...?" Mei asked hesitantly.

"I think we did!" Naruto exclaimed. Before the group could celebrate, an ominous dark feeling fell over them.

**_(Play Naruto OST - Madara/Obito's Theme (watch?v=oyr5YTd_8i8))_**

"_**M**__y __**m**__y__**, **__I __**a**__m __**q**__u__**i**__t__**e **__s__**u**__r__**p**__r__**i**__s__**e**__d __**t**__h__**a**__t __**y**__o__**u**__ a__**n**__d __**y**__o__**u**__r __**l**__i__**t**__t__**l**__e __**g**__r__**o**__u__**p **__a__**c**__t__**u**__a__**l**__l__**y **__s__**t**__o__**o**__d __**a**__g__**a**__i__**n**__s__**t **__m__**y **__g__**e**__n__**e**__r__**a**__l __**a**__n__**d**__ l__**i**__v__**e**__d__**.**__.__**.**_" a sinister voice called out.

"W-Who's out there?! Show yourself!" Max exclaimed shakily.

"_**A**__h__**,**__ b__**u**__t __**m**__y__** p**__r__**e**__s__**e**__n__**c**__e __**a**__l__**o**__n__**e **__h__**a**__s __**y**__o__**u **__a__**l**__l __**s**__h__**a**__k__**i**__n__**g**__._" the sinister voice mocked. "_**B**__u__**t **__n__**o**__n__**e**__t__**h**__e__**l**__e__**s**__s__**, **__I __**s**__h__**a**__l__**l **__g__**r**__a__**n**__t__** y**__o__**u **__a__**l**__l __**t**__h__**e**__ p__**r**__i__**v**__i__**l**__e__**g**__e __**a**__n__**d**__ h__**o**__n__**o**__r __**o**__f __**k**__n__**o**__w__**i**__n__**g **__t__**h**__e __**s**__o__**o**__n__**-**__t__**o**__-__**b**__e __**r**__u__**l**__e__**r **__o__**f **__t__**h**__i__**s **__w__**o**__r__**l**__d__**. **__I__** a**__m __**k**__n__**o**__w__**n **__a__**s **__T__**h**__e __**S**__h__**a**__d__**o**__w__**s**__._" At this, Hinata froze up.

'That name! Then it _is_ true...' Hinata thought with shock. The Shadows just chuckled lowly.

"_**H**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**h**__e__**, **__t__**h**__a__**t **__i__**s **__r__**i**__g__**h**__t__**,**__ d__**e**__s__**c**__e__**n**__d__**a**__n__**t **__o__**f **__t__**h**__e __**P**__r__**i**__e__**s**__t__**, **__t__**h**__e __**p**__r__**o**__p__**h**__e__**c**__y __**i**__s __**t**__r__**u**__e__**.**__.__**.**_" the Shadows stated. "_**I **__g__**r**__o__**w**__ t__**i**__r__**e**__d__** o**__f __**t**__h__**i**__s __**c**__o__**n**__v__**e**__r__**s**__a__**t**__i__**o**__n__**. **__F__**a**__r__**e**__w__**e**__l__**l**__, __**d**__o__**o**__m__**e**__d __**c**__h__**a**__m__**p**__i__**o**__n__**s**__, __**m**__a__**y**__ y__**o**__u__**r **__g__**o**__d__**s **__p__**r**__o__**t**__e__**c**__t __**y**__o__**u**__, __**f**__o__**r**__ w__**h**__e__**n **__t__**h**__e__**y **__f__**a**__l__**l**__, __**y**__o__**u **__s__**h**__a__**l**__l __**a**__l__**l**__ w__**i**__t__**n**__e__**s**__s __**t**__h__**e**__ d__**o**__o__**m **__a__**n**__d __**d**__e__**s**__p__**a**__i__**r **__t__**h**__a__**t **__I __**s**__h__**a**__l__**l**__ b__**r**__i__**n**__g__**.**__.__**.**_" And with that, the ominous presence disappeared, along with Furia. The only real sign of their presence ever being there was the scarred landscape and Furia's sickle, which lain on the ground as it were.

"Is it over?" Juliet questioned.

"I think so..." Mei stated.

"Then we did it! We stopped Furia!" Rei exclaimed, throwing her hands up in celebration.

"For now, but he'll be back." Max said. " And I don't think we'll get the drop on him twice..."

"Then we'll be ready for him, next time!" Naruto exclaimed, a look of determination in his eyes. After placing the Bow of Justice on his back, Naruto glanced down at the sickle that lain in the grass that once belonged to Furia. Max stepped in, grabbing the sickle and tossing it up slightly in his hands before extending it to Naruto.

"You made the final blow, you get the sickle." Max stated, tossing the sickle to Naruto, who caught it effortlessly and examined it. As Naruto examined it, something strange happened. The sickle started transforming. The once golden sickle with a void black handle was now vastly contrasting to its original appearance. The sickle now had a dark oak staff handle, a silver blade in place of the gold, and a light purple glow coming off the blade part.

"Sweet 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he held the sickle. "By the way, what did he mean when he said 'the prophecy is true', Hinata?" he asked the still petrified Hinata.

"It's something that should not be said aloud. Not here, not in the open..." Hinata stated, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Come with me, I'll give you all your answers, but not where there are prying ears."

-The Priest's House, Konohagakure-

The group of champions and Hinata eventually made their way to her house. As they entered the room, Hinata quickly slammed the door shut, quickly looking out the windows to see if they were being watched.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

**_(Play Naruto OST - Itachi's Theme (watch?v=AXLfg2ry_F4))_**

"A long time ago, back when the first Priest was still alive, a prophecy was made at the end of the Great War." Hinata stated. "A prophecy that was so ominous, that it was kept a secret that only those who were direct descendants of the Priest ever learned about the prophecy."  
>"But what was so dangerous about this prophecy?" Rei questioned.<p>

"The prophecy, though bits and pieces were lost over time, goes like this: _Lo, it shall come upon the world that the prison of the Darkest One shall grow weak. But should the five of the gods stop him in his plans, then darkness shall fall once again to their hands._" Hinata finished. "There was more to the prophecy, but it got lost to time."

"I don't get it, why hide such a prophecy?" Max questioned.

"When the prophecy was first made, it was the end of the Great War. The First Priest believed that if people found out about such a prophecy, they would only speed up the process of the prophecy's fulfillment." Hinata said. "I believe that the time of the prophecy has finally come. Naruto-kun, you and the other four seem to fit the full description of the prophecy."

"Well, you can count on us! That's for sure 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, his trademark grin on his face.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do anyways. I'm in!" Rei exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders before a grin similar to Naruto's came across her face.

"Somebody's gotta make sure you don't get into too much trouble. Count me in too!" Mei said.

"I've been waiting for a day like this! I'm definitely in!" Max exclaimed.  
>"I'm in as well." Juliet said. "Well, looks like we're all in this together now."<p>

"Sweet! We're like some band of adventurers now!" Rei exclaimed.  
>"We aren't 'like', we <em>are<em> basically a band of adventurers now." Mei stated.

"Does that mean we have to come up with a name for out group?" Naruto questioned.

"How about 'The Pentanites'?" Max said.

"That's lame. What about 'Akatsuki'?" Mei suggested.  
>"Nah, we can't do that one, there's already a group that has that name copyrighted and trademarked." Rei stated.<p>

"How about 'The Champions'?" Naruto suggested.

"How about we just ignore it until we can think up something awesome?" Juliet suggested. "All in favor?"  
>"Aye." was the chorus of replies from the others of the group, causing Hinata to sweatdrop at the laziness of the five champions.<p>

"Right... I think that's enough action for one day, I'm off to sleep. Night guys." Max said, moving out of the room to look for a vacant bedroom.

"Max is right, we should probably get some rest now." Naruto said, walking off after Max to find the guest bedrooms.

-The Next Day-

**_(Play Naruto Main Theme -Slow Version- (watch?v=lNLu4cKO5uk))_**

The sunlight shot through the windows of the room as a gentle breeze swept by the morning skies. A peaceful smile was on Naruto's face as his eyes fluttered open. The blond's usual clothing was currently sprawled on the other side of the room. Instead, Naruto wore black lounge pants on top of his boxers.

Naruto tried to get up, but found a foreign weight straddling him to the bed. Pulling his head up, Naruto's eyes widened, a small amount of blood escaping his nose at the sight he saw. It had been a rather humid night, so the blankets and sheets were pulled off to the side, but that did not catch the blond's attention. No, what caught the blond's attention was the fact that two familiar faces were resting against his chest.

**_(Play Naruto OST 2 - Afternoon of Konoha (watch?v=We60ZX5C99I))_**

Cuddled up on either side of Naruto was Mei and Rei. Both were wearing something quite interesting, and by that they were wearing nothing at all.

"Mmm... This pillow feels niceee..." Rei muttered, nuzzling into Naruto's chest more.

"Get back here, Fluffy..." Mei mumbled, her grip around Naruto's torso tightening. Soon enough, Mei and Rei's eyes opened and became confused. This was not their beds. Their beds weren't warm, rising and falling, and had a steady heartbeat. The two champions of Dianite's heads moved up to match eye-to-eye-to-eye with Naruto, whose face had lit up like a red torch.

"Can someone please explain to me why you two are in my bed, wearing absolutely nothing?" Naruto asked, his face still atomic red.

"Umm... Uhh..." Mei muttered.

"Well..." Rei said. "We're kinda so used to the extreme heat of the Nether, that we probably moved to the nearest heat source available, which happens to be you Mr. Ianite Champion."

"That still doesn't explain why you're NAKED!" Naruto yelled in a whisper-like tone comically.

"We usually sleep in the nude." Mei explained.

"Uh huh..." Naruto said. "Well, if that's all..." he started, flying back via nosebleed into the adjacent wall. Naruto crashed to the ground, blood coming from his nose, steam pouring from his mouth and ears, and twitching slightly.

"Heh! We still got it!" Rei grinned.

"Totally!" Mei said, matching her sister's grin with a grin of her own.

-A Few Hours Later-

"-And that's the story?" Minato questioned. Over the years, Minato had done the impossible, the improbable, the UNTHINKABLE... He got... a goatee! A small, pointed goatee, but nonetheless, a goatee.

"Pretty much." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If it weren't for all the crazy shit that you've gotten yourself into over the years, I would've thought you were lying 'ttebane." Kushina said. She hadn't changed much **(AN: More over, I can't say anything about how she aged... Kushina: What was that 'ttebane!? Me: Err- N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Kushina: Thought so!)** over the years. "But the proof is in the pudding, I guess, seeing as how you've got yourself a couple of women vying for your attention already!"  
>"<em>Kaa-saaaaaaaan<em>!" Naruto whined, slightly embarrassed over his mother's antics.

"Anyways, you have my consent to go on your own adventure, Naruto." Minato stated.

"Hell yeah you have my consent to go! Just make sure to bring home plenty of grandchildren for me to spoil! Dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, an atomic red blush appearing on Naruto, Hinata, Mei, and Juliet's faces, the last three because of the thought of it being them. Why was Rei not included in the list? Well, that's because she currently had a small blush on her face accompanied by a perverse grin and a small amount of blood coming out from her nose. She also had a small perverse chuckle escaping her lips. Kushina saw this and a mischievous grin came across her face. "Hehehe! Yeah! This chick's already ahead in the race!" she exclaimed, pulling Rei into a one-arm hug. "What was it, Ria? I think? We're gonna get along _swell_!"

"Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed, his face so red, that no words could describe the glow on his face. It seemed as if he would turn into one big... tomato **(AN: Oh kami, not again! Kushina: What did you say about tomatoes! Me: Help me! Kushina: Time for you to join the squashed tomato family! Me: Somebody, help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**.

"*Ahem*! Back on topic, our best bet would be to find out the rest of the prophecy." Juliet stated, though a large blush was apparent on her face as she spoke.

"Well, where do you propose we start? It's not like it was ever written down or something." Max said.

"Actually, the First Priest did carve it into stone." Hinata stated.

"What?! You're serious?" Max comically exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the location of where he did so was his original house. And people haven't found where that was, probably in the wreckage of the Great War." Hinata said.

"Then it's settled! We just have to find this ancient house in a set amount of time before the Shadows, who's lived long enough to probably know the location already, destroys it! _Fantastic_!" Rei exclaimed, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I think I know a guy who can help." Minato added, catching the attention of the six group members. "Back when I was your age, I met a group of oddities. A dwarf, a scientist, and a scholar-"

"-That sounds like the start of an awful joke." Naruto deadpanned.

"... Anyways, they had plans for creating a large company that was basically a Jack-of-All-Trades sort of deal. They owe me a few favors, so I'm confident that they will be willing to help you with your journey." Minato stated. "Just head to Nano's Village and head to Jaffa Co. HQ and ask for Lewis, Simon, and Duncan. Tell 'em Namikaze sent you."

"Jaffa Co.?! Tou-san! You never told me you had connections high up!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at his father.  
>"You never asked." Minato countered with a shrug of his shoulders.<p>

"Well! You kids better be on your way! Good luck!" Kushina exclaimed, pushing the five champions and soon-to-be-priestess out the door, closing it with a slam before a predatory grin came across her face as she glanced at Minato. "In the meantime, let's make some more little _Minato's_ and _Kushina's _to have run around!"  
>"We can still hear you guys, kaa-san!" Naruto called out from outside.<p>

"_Don't you have places to be and grandchildren to make for me to spoil_!" Kushina comically yelled. Silence was her answer as she peered out the window, only to find the five other members of the group being pulled along by Naruto, who left a comical dust cloud in his wake. "Thought so!" she exclaimed smugly.

-With Naruto, Mei, Rei, Max, Juliet, and Hinata-

**_(Play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Sotrm Revolution Tittle Menu Soundtrack (watch?v=dASpcSjCj2I))_**

"Sorry about my parents, guys. They're a bit..." Naruto started.

"-Odd?" Max said.  
>"-Eccentric?" Juliet added.<p>

"-Forward?" Hinata added.

"-Blunt?" Mei added.

"-Loony?" Rei added.

"-Crazy..." Naruto finished. "Yeah, crazy's probably the right word to describe them."

"So, what exactly _is_ Jaffa Co.?" Mei asked. Hinata and Naruto just looked at her like she lived under a rock for the majority of her life. "What? Was raised in the Nether? _Hello_?"

"Right, I forgot about that." Naruto said. "Anyways, Jaffa Co., or Jaffa Corporation, is this big company that does basically everything imaginable. It's actually a pretty recently founded company, too, having only been founded twenty or so years ago."

"But they've been so successful that they've had an exponential growth. Their only real competitors are a company named Sips Co., and even then, both companies have been talking about a merger." Hinata stated.

"Wow, really?" Max questioned.  
>"It's true." Naruto said. "And if my tou-san really has connections with the higher-ups in the company, then they can take what would take us months, maybe even years, at searching for the First Priest's house, and turn it into a month, two months at tops."<p>

"How far away is Nano's Village, anyways?" Juliet asked.  
>"Ehehehehehehe..." Naruto and Hinata fake laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of their heads as the four others stared at them.<p>

"Well... Let's take a look at the map." Naruto said, pulling out a rather large map from his Ender Pouch and unraveling it. "Okay, Konohagakure is... here-" he stated, pointing at one part in the southeast quadrant of the map. "-And Nano's Village is somewhere... around... here-!" he finished, pointing to somewhere near the middle of the map.

"Are you serious!?" was the collective cry of the four other champions.

"Yep." Naruto said.

"We've got a long journey ahead of ourselves." Hinata stated.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the next Priestess? Shouldn't you be, like, surrounded by bodyguards and preparing to be the Priestess?" Rei questioned.  
>"Oh, about that! Tou-sama gave his consent for me to tag along. He said something about it being an 'enlightening experience that you should get out of your system before you take the title of Priestess'." Hinata said.<p>

"Well then, welcome aboard! The more the merrier!" Naruto exclaimed giving an eye smile as he did so. Unbeknownst to him, but apparent to Max, Hinata, Juliet, Mei, and Rei had sparks of lightning shooting in between them.

'He's mine!' was the unspoken claim that was sent between the four girls.

'I kinda feel bad for Naruto...' Max thought. 'But then again, I kinda feel more jealous than sorry.'

"Right! Let's be on our way then!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed, the sparks of lightning in between the four disappearing in an instant and being replaced with a smile. The moment Naruto turned his back on the four, Hinata, Juliet, Mei, and Rei went back to glaring at each other. When they did so, a sigh escaped Max's lips as his only thought was on one thing that just about summed up the entirety of the whole situation:

Troublesome.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><span><strong>Post Notes<strong>

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! It took me a bit to finish writing this chapter for quite a few reasons. One, because I was feeling a bit lethargic. And two, because of school. I've also got another announcement: I'm going to be going on vacation for two weeks, so I'll be off the radar for a bit. Also, feel free to leave a review suggesting any other MC Youtubers' lore for me to incorporate into the story, I'm open to suggestions. Really, I am.**

**As for the prophecy, what is revealed isn't the entire thing. The full prophecy won't be revealed until later on in the story.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! In the immortal words of Kushina-sama:**

**"Read and Review 'ttebane! Or else you'll join the squashed tomato family!"**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
